Mae Young Classic
The Mae Young Classic, formerly the WWE Women's Tournament is an upcoming special event, promoted by the American professional wrestling promotion, WWE. It will be constituted by a 32 competitor tournament exclusively for women from both NXT and the independent circuit. The tournament will take place on July 13, July 14, and September 12, 2017. Background WWE announced that a women’s tournament would be taking place in the summer of 2017 at a press conference during WrestleMania 33 weekend. There will be a total of 32 wrestlers competing. The name of the event is in honor of the late WWE Hall of Famer Mae Young. It was announced on their official website that the first four wrestlers to be competing would be Sarah Logan, Lacey Evans, Princesa Sugehit, and Toni Storm. The second set of names announced were Tessa Blanchard, Abbey Laith, Taynara Conti, Jazzy Gabert, and Kavita Devi. On June 26, 2017, Lita and Jim Ross were announced as the commentators for the tournament. The third set of names announced were Kairi Sane, Dakota Kai, Piper Niven, and Bianca BelAir. The fourth set of names announced were Rhea Ripley and Sage Beckett. The fifth set of names announced were Kay Lee Ray and Ayesha Raymond. Later in the day, Vanessa Borne was qualified to the classic. On July 13, 2017, WWE held the Mae Young Classic: Parade of Champions, a pre-tournament event streamed live on YouTube and Facebook and revealed the remaining tournament participants. Nixon Newell was set to take part in the tournament, but was forced to pull out after suffering a torn anterior cruciate ligament. Broadcast team Referees Qualifying matches ; WWE NXT Tapings - June 23 (Full Sail University - Winter Park, Florida) Participants } | China | |} Alternates In the event an official participant suffered an injury, they would be replaced by one of the following participants: Replaced These participants were taken out of the tournament for a specific reason and therefore were replaced by another competitor. Results The following time limits were in place: * Round one: 15 minutes Jazzy Gabert||' Abbey Laith'|Pin | – Episode 2|' Rachel Evers'|Pin| Marti Belle| | – Episode 1|' Princesa Sugehit'|Sub| Kay Lee Ray| | – Episode 2| Xia Li| |' Mercedes Martinez'|Sub | – Episode 4|' Nicole Savoy'|Sub| Reina González| | – Episode 4| Renee Michelle| |' Candice LeRae'|Pin | – Episode 2| Sarah Logan||' Mia Yim'|Pin | – Episode 1| Zeda||' Shayna Baszler'|Sub | – Episode 4|' Kairi Sane'|Pin| Tessa Blanchard| | – Episode 3| Sage Beckett||' Bianca Belair'|Pin | – Episode 3|' Dakota Kai'|Pin| Kavita Devi| | – Episode 2|' Rhea Ripley'|Pin| Miranda Salinas| | – Episode 1| Vanessa Borne||' Serena Deeb'|Pin | – Episode 3| Santana Garrett||' Piper Niven'|Pin | – Episode 4| Taynara Conti||' Lacey Evans'|Pin | – Episode 3| Ayesha Raymond| |' Toni Storm'|Pin |RD2=Round of 16 Taped July 14 Airing September 4 | – |' Abbey Laith'|Pin| Rachel Evers| | – | Princesa Sugehit| |' Mercedes Martinez'|Pin | – | Nicole Savoy||' Candice LeRae'|Pin | – | Mia Yim||' Shayna Baszler'|Pin | – |' Kairi Sane'|Pin| Bianca Belair| | – |' Dakota Kai'|Pin| Rhea Ripley| | – | Serena Deeb||' Piper Niven'|Pin | – | Lacey Evans||' Toni Storm'|Pin |RD3=Quarterfinals Taped July 14 Airing September 4 | – | Abbey Laith||' Mercedes Martinez'|Pin | – | Candice LeRae||' Shayna Baszler'|Sub | – |' Kairi Sane'|Pin| Dakota Kai| | – | Piper Niven||' Toni Storm'|Pin |RD4=Semifinals Taped July 14 Airing September 4 | – | Mercedes Martinez||' Shayna Baszler'|Sub | – |' Kairi Sane'|Pin| Toni Storm| |RD5=Final Live on September 12 | – | Shayna Baszler| | Kairi Sane|Pin }} References Category:Tournaments Category:Women's Tournaments Category:2017 WWE Network events Category:Events